


Scrabble

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the ideal first meeting, because he accidentally spills his drink on the guy’s shirt, but somehow the other doesn’t seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

Chanyeol is at a party at Jongdae’s when he first meets him. It’s not the ideal first meeting, because he accidentally spills his drink on the shorter guy’s shirt, but somehow the other doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he just accepts the tissues Chanyeol offers him in his attempts to make amends and tries to dry off some of the worst of the drink that spilled. The guy introduces himself as Byun Baekhyun and, wow, he is really cute.

"Well, Park Chanyeol," he says after Chanyeol also introduces himself, "I need to change my shirt and I don’t live very far from here. And since I’m not that into parties, I suppose you’re sort of like my savior for spilling your drink on me, aren’t you?"

Chanyeol nods dumbly as Baekhyun invades his personal space. “So, savior, how about we go back to my place? I’ve got board games.”

The tall guy’s eyes widen and after a few seconds, so does his smile.

Back at Baekhyun’s apartment, the shorter man changes his shirt before joining Chanyeol in the living room. “What games do you have?” Chanyeol asks eagerly.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what he expected from a guy who literally looks like an excited puppy, but he shrugs because board games are fun and he actually does want to play, and points at the cupboard containing his board games collection. “You can check them out yourself.”

They end up playing Scrabble and bickering lightly on the floor of Baekhyun’s apartment. Everything happens relatively normally until Chanyeol, sitting opposite of Baekhyun, manages to knock several pieces off the board toward Baekhyun. He quickly bends over the board to pick up the pieces, and suddenly his face is extremely close to the older guy. Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol’s lips. “The board games were a metaphor for making out,” he mutters dumbly.

Baekhyun discovers that while Chanyeol does look like an excited puppy most of the time, his arms are definitely as strong around Baekhyun’s waist as he’d imagined. Not to mention that Chanyeol is a really good kisser, as Baekhyun blurts out while those lips are sucking a mark on his neck.

It would have been even better if they weren’t lying on top of the Scrabble game.


End file.
